


Bombs and Family Bonding

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bowties_Scarves_And_Plaid's idea, Explosions, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Mac, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Mac can't get away from his own bomb in time.





	Bombs and Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Still late. :(

"Mac, hurry up!" 

 

Mac finished up the bomb. 

 

"Done!" 

 

He started the timer. 

 

He knew he wasn't going to make it out in time. 

 

Running out of the room, he barely made it two feet down the hallway before the world was engulfed in flame. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

BOOM. 

 

The explosion rocked the building, and Riley felt the ground shake outside. 

 

"Mac?!" 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Jack was two floors above where Mac was. 

 

He wasn't answering through the comms. 

 

Jack tried to calm himself down. 

 

The explosion could've easily taken out the connection. 

 

But he suspected the worst, as always. 

 

Running down the stairs, he yelled for the young agent. "MAC! MAC!" 

 

His heart seemed to stop when he saw the damage done by the bomb.

 

Running through the lingering smoke, he saw a shoe sticking out from under the rubble. 

 

It was Mac's. 

 

"NO!" 

___________________________________________________________________

 

"NO!" 

 

Matty heard Jack's cry of anguish. 

 

"What happened?!" 

 

She heard rustling on the other end of the line. 

 

"Mac's under rubble, Matty, I don't know if he's still alive." 

 

"WHAT?!" 

 

It was Riley. 

 

Tears came to Matty's eyes as she heard Riley try to hold back sobs. 

 

"Stay calm, Jack." 

 

A strained yell came through. 

 

A few seconds later, she heard a sigh of relief. "He's alive, Matty. We need a med team right now!" 

 

She never worked as fast as she did that day.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

"J-Jack?" 

 

"We're all here, man."

 

"All of us."


End file.
